Crasis Greyworm's Rise
Slavelands Rise In the beginning weeks Crasis Greyworm tried reasoning with the people of The Slavelands he explained to them that dooms day was upon us and only by following his path could they find themselves in a better place! "The future is in peril!" as he would shout out to the crowded streets of Kamil. No one would listen and after all the days he had done this he had nearly given up, no one was listening, until two young warriors stopped and pay heed to his warnings after talking to them both he had convinced them to join his cause they had become his two most trusted companions. Brothers not of blood but of bond Mithiralite Orebreaker and Silverlite Orehammer. The Army of Slaves Crasis who had wanted to gain allies through peace and words had been convinced by Mithiralite and Silverlite that it was impossible to convince an army to aid in his goals for his goals at first glance where outrageous and few would even dare stop and listen to him. Most would think he was just a mad man spouting non sense of the end of the world. The only answer was to obtain an army through buying slaves and forcing them to fight said the two however Crasis was disgusted at the very thought of forcing an army to his will however Crasis would find another solution to his problem. Instead of buying slaves why not free them from their captives and ask them to join his cause, he would be a hero to them and they would have no place in the world as a runaway slave why would they refuse even if his dream was that of a mad man. So the three went on from encampment to encampment freeing as many slaves as they could tens turned into hundreds, hundreds into thousands, and thousands into tens of thousands. Crasis had obtained a army so massive that struck fear into the hearts of the leaders of the Slavelands however Crasis turned his back on the Slavelands and attacked Kamil to obtain ships to leave the New World. Upon attacking they faced the beautiful princess Syri Kamil and their armies where devastated only leaving with half of their forces. Crossing the great sea was no easy task pirates and mainland fleet where their to greet them, time after time the battled running low on supplies seeing as they where barely able to escape Kamil. Some of the crew even resorted to cannibalism so that they could survive people who would brake the rules where not thrown over board they where cooked and then ate by the hunger crew members who sailed under Crasis Greyworm. Upon reaching the Shores the Mainland army was their to meet them, however Crasis spoke the the Mainland commander and state his purpose was to go Mount. Kosen and all they wanted was passage. The commander Thain Thail laughed at Crasis and told him only Khoren and death await him at the mountain. Crasis said that he was going to go anyways that it was his destiny to reach the mountain summit. Thain gave him passage to the mainlands but told him that he would escort him to the mountain with a large group of his own personal soldiers. Crasis agreed to this and followed Thain to the mountain of Kosen.